


It's alright

by KieranDeForest



Series: Untranslatable Words [1]
Category: Blindspot (TV)
Genre: Drowning sadness with fluff, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Jane likes untranslatable words, Multilingual Character, So do I, post 2x10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 09:55:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10896912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KieranDeForest/pseuds/KieranDeForest
Summary: Cafuné. (Brazilian Portuguese) noun. 1. The act of tenderly running fingers through someone's hair.Jane tries her best so Patterson doesn't feel alone.





	It's alright

**Author's Note:**

> So I had this random idea one of these days... "Cafuné" is one of the cutest words I've ever heard, and I still can't believe that the rest of the world doesn't have an equivalent word to that.  
> I also like the idea of untranslatable words, so I'll probably write more with these in the future.

Patterson was stubborn as hell and although she tried to lie to herself like she did to Weller, she knew that she couldn't handle it anymore. She couldn't handle the loneliness and emptiness of her cold apartament. She couldn't handle the smell and the dark and the nightmares and the fact that she didn't felt like herself anymore. She couldn't handle that she was broken and afraid, almost as if she was an empty shell, comparing to what she used to be before… before him. 

And that’s why Jane was there. Jane was as broken as herself - all of them were, sort of - and she felt like Jane could understand that. She did, actually. 

So they watched a movie, and then another one, and then one more. 

Patterson wasn't paying attention at all - Jane wasn't either -, but it just felt… right. 

It felt right as she rested her head on Jane’s shoulder and they said nothing, because they knew what it meant and because Jane knew that all that Patterson needed was not to feel alone like they both did. 

And it felt right when Patterson felt Jane’s fingers running through her hair as she muttered some words in a language that Patterson didn't recognize - Jane was a little surprised, so it probably came naturally -, as it felt right when Patterson circled her arms around Jane’s waist in a hug that she wished it could last forever.

Because her bed, her pillows, her clothes and everything else smelled like Borden - Nigel, she corrected herself in her head - and everything made her remember about Shepherd and pain and gunshots and fear and Borden and even more pain, and then suddenly it was hard to breathe as she felt like she was losing control when all she wanted was to make it all go away.

But Jane was there and she was warm and caring and she smelled like flowers as she made all of Patterson’s fears go away for a moment while she held her tight, as Patterson was there and she suddenly made Jane don't want to run away anymore. 

“Say that again?” Patterson asked later that night, as she tried to remember what that sounded like. It was hard when she didn't know the language - and she did know a lot of them.

“Nah, it’s silly.” Jane answered with a smile, although Patterson couldn't see it.

“Please?”

“Eu posso te fazer cafuné até tudo ficar bem.” she said, pausing for a moment. “It’s like… I can do...” Jane furrowed her brows. There wasn't a translation for that word. “This… until everything’s alright.”

“I’d like that…” Patterson answered, truly smiling for the first time in a while.


End file.
